


Powerful Connections

by Bing_Soo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Eloping, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Smut, Top Jesse McCree, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, deadlock is a mafia gang, implied r76, lol, mafia leader jesse, they eventually become leaders, this is pretty bad ass, yes u heard that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Hanzo leads the Shimada Clan back on the right track at great cost, stumbling onto Jesse Mccree might be his greatest mistake and gamble yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the AUs, got this super big feels for Jesse being a power figure too, leggo big bosses. 
> 
> Note this takes place where Blackwatch doesn't exist and the Shimada brothers unite before Genji's 'death'.
> 
> TERRIBLY unbeta-ed

" _現在、地元のニュースでは、新宿や花村の主要なヤクザ活動が報告されているため、市民はこれらのエリアを避けるように勧められています..."  (now in local news, major yakuza activities have been reported in Shinjuku and Hanamura areas, civilians are advised to avoid these areas...)_

The monotonous voice of the anchorman filled Jesse's ears with foreign words and phrases, thank his lucky stars for English subtitles provided by the hotel's television. Local news was always key to getting a better understanding of uncharted places in his directory, in this case, Hanamura, Japan.

He had traveled here on the account of starting a new contract with Japan's biggest and most influential clan- the Shimada-gumi. He heard plenty of tales about this particular clan, especially from his underlings, how ruthless the current leader was to obtain whatever benefited his clan and the stone-cold heir to the empire. Jesse clenched his teeth and crunched the power button for the TV. 

Madam Deadlock had been awfully serious about his mission to Japan.

"Remember Jesse, these Japs are heartless animals, one wrong move and you're a goner. I would be most at peace if I went to Japan myself, but with those dang Overwatch dogs on our trail I have to stay so these idiots don't fuck up. That doesn't mean you can too. This meeting and partnership with the Shimada clan would boost our power and artillery locally and internationally, probably even rid of these Overwatch fuckers fer' good," she paused, a dead silence taking up the space in her cramped office, her dead fish-eyes bearing into Jesse.

She stopped because she saw Jesse tense when destroying Overwatch was mentioned. 

Jesse had bit his tongue because of that.

Madam Deadlock stood from her chair and slowly walked over to Jesse, eyes never leaving his down turned head. She circled around him like a vulture preying on its meal before gripping his shoulder firmly.

"I  _own_ you Jesse Mccree, I was the one who scooped your sorry ass out from county jail and not those goody two-shoes Overwatch scum. So  _don't,"_ she tightened her grip on his shoulder, Jesse trying his best not to wince from the razor sharp fingernails digging into his flesh.

"Even _think_ of double-crossing me Jesse Mccree, or death would be the easiest way out for you,"

Jesse took in a shuddering breath as he leaned into the armchair. Christ, he wanted to leave Deadlock years ago, ever since that moment when Madam had asked him to point a gun at a kid and threaten to shoot if the girl didn't spill where her in-debt father was hiding. Her screams and cries still rang in Jesse's head at night, as if she was standing right in front of him.

"Need a fuckin' drink," he murmured, rubbing the base of his palm at his temples. Just as he was about to throw the door open, one of Deadlock lackeys came running up to him, panic written all over his face.

"Boss! Trouble at a bar nearby, some of ours gotten into a fight with a few locals and it ain't pretty! Best if you come check it," Jesse frowned and trailed behind the jittery boy. 

"What the fuck were they doin', who started it?" he growled, roughly running a hand through his hair. He patted his holster as he buttoned up the suit-jacket he was wearing, glad to feel Peacekeeper already there. Madam had insisted, no, ordered him to wear a suit constantly as all times to maintain appearances, stashing him at least a dozen and making sure he brought it with him and worn.

"Our boys did sir, but the situation was turning quite ugly so I wanted to bring you in just in case something happens," the boy replied, a tremble evident in his tone. He was obviously afraid and not only of what was happening down an alley. Jesse clicked his tongue and fell into a jog as the boy in front of him broke into a run.

Soon they left the hotel they lodged in and ran down a few buildings, coming to a stop as they reached the more darkened part of the street. Neon signs started to appear around them, and although it was only early evening, the pubs and bars were already open and blasting base boosted music. The boy then led Jesse to an alley behind a run down bar, Jesse cringing at the putrid stench. But there under the dim lights of the back alley he found seven men on the ground groaning and twitching, while a few familiar ones stood, if not wobbled, on their ground. When Jesse stepped into their line of sight, they visibly tensed , each pair of eyes now staring at him in the dark.

"The fuck happened here? I thought I told ya bigots to mind your own damn business and not cause any ruckus! What  _the_ fuck were you thinkin' when you started this? Do you even know who these people are? What happens if they're from the client? I know for damn sure that I won't be the one saving yer hides from Madam if she finds outta 'bout this," Jesse spat, his fury settling a little as the few men remained silent and with a jerk of his thumb, they all exited the alley.

 

"Now that ya'll idiots messed up one place for a drink, you better bet your asses the next bar's good or its night patrol on your head," he said, tone dropping to a low.

"Give em' a break Jess, ain't their first day on the job, people make mistakes,"

A light tap came to his shoulders. Jesse inwardly sighed and decided not to grant the voice a reply.

"I know a good place round here that we all can drink, let's just say I  have a knack or two when talkin' to strangers," she continued, ignoring the disgruntled Jesse. 

"'Manda, aren't cha supposed to be on lookout tonight? Why're here chit chattin' with us when yer supposed to be at the hotel? When did you even get here, I ain't hear no footsteps," Amanda let out a loud chuckle and led the group down the street, pausing in front of a decent looking bar.

"Quit bein' a sourpuss Jess, I passed my role on to someone else so the position ain't empty. You shoulda be the one thanking me for finding ya a place to drink since you were grumbling like a kid non-stop just now," She retorted, nudging the tinted glass doors open for Jesse and the gang.

He had wanted to come up with a reply that would bite her hard in the ass, but couldn't find it in him as she shot him a playful smirk and decided to call it a day. 

Amanda was only a kid when she joined Deadlock, kid in terms of below 15.  She was the poor lass that Jesse had to point a gun to years ago, Madam seeing how she could fend herself against some of the Deadlock members, agreed to let her father off in exchange for her talent in the gang. Amanda agreed immediately.

Boy could the lass throw a good right hook.

The bar was shockingly empty, but coincidentally a good things for them with their tendencies to get into fights. The group of lackeys settled in one corner of the bar while Jesse and Amanda took seats at tabletop. The bartender automatically walked over to the pair and shot them questioning looks.

"Two whiskeys, neat," Jesse replied, throwing a few five hundred yen notes on the dark marble table. The bartender nodded and proceeded with their drinks.

"Situation's pretty bad at home Jesse," Amanda murmured, smiling gratefully at the bartender as he served them their drinks and swiping the cash off the top. She and Jesse took a long sip before continuing.

"Madam have reports coming in from all of Deadlock hideouts, including base of infiltration and missing goods. Just yesterday Madam called ta tell me that Chicago drug cartel was a bust, one profit down," she lifted a finger up and flicked in down. Jesse nodded sourly and took another sip from his glass.

"She told me that I had to make this deal work no matter the cost Jess, even means that we don't like," Amanda continued, downing the last of her drink. "She told me that kidnapping and threatening the prince's family for ransom was okay as well," she laughed bitterly. "Ta think Madam would stoop that low,"

"Prince as in prince of Japan or Shimada?" Jesse asked teasingly, blissfully feeling the numbness from the alcohol work its way into his veins. Amanda giggled and shook her head. 

"Remember the Doraldo incident?" she continued, Jesse already feeling a chuckle building at the back of his throat.

"Those suckers din' even see us comin', wantin' to take us head on like some-" 

The sound of glass crashing to the ground stopped him mid sentence, Amanda immediately returned the glass to the table, meeting Jesse's eyes with the same shocked look in them. Slowly, they turned in their stools to see the remaining of their gang face-first on the floor, blood pooling around them. 

Jesse could feel cold sweat bead around his forehead. He took a sweep of his surroundings but wasn't surprised to see no one else besides them. He took in a shuddering breath and gripped tightly at Amanda's shoulder..

"Go back to the hotel, make sure you aren't followed and let the rest know 'bout this," he whispered, his hand falling to her arm and slowly walked her to the front of the bar's door. True to his theory, fabric rustled behind him, obvious footsteps following their every move.

" _Shimada?"_   she hissed under her breath. Jesse paused for a moment and shook his head. 

"We're guests Manda, these people are a whole different story," he responded. "When I push the door open, you run," 

Amanda shot him a look that spoke  _stay safe_ and as soon she left the premise, Jesse closed the doors behind her and turned to his new audience. He now faced four burly men with hideous scars on their faces, each having their hands either reached into their jacket or resting at their waist. Jesse smirked at them and undid the first button of his vest.

"Ya'll fellas look like you've been through hell," he commented, drawing out Peacekeeper as soon as the other did with their pistols, screwing on a silencer in a very slow manner that was supposed to intimidate their victims. Jesse huffed in amusement.

"Guessin' you guys ain't friendly, what're from? Shimada?" he probed, delighted as the biggest of them snarled at him, not hesitating to lift the nozzle of the gun to aim at Jesse. Swiftly, another beside the man gripped his arm and murmured something in Japanese, only then did the gruff man lower his gun. 

The guard beside him smiled at Jesse, all teeth glinting in the dark. 

"Your guesses are correct, we have been sent by Master Shinozaki to  _interrogate_ the Shimadas' new partner in crime,  evidently my master would be displeased to hear that the one representing the infamous Deadlock gang is no more than a child with a gun," he spat, the other men around him snickering.

Jesse chuckled along with them, spinning the barrel of Peacekeeper as he did so. 

"Ain't heard the name Shinozaki before, but i betcha you guys haven't been doin' much research about us, especially  _me,_ " Jesse replied dangerously, clicking the hammer of his gun and taking stance. The Japanese surrounding him no doubt took notice of it, all at once lifting their pistols at him.

Jesse grinned, body slowly crouching down.

"Draw,"

~~

The smell of ink pierced his nose as various files of criminal empires across the world scatter across his table. The man groaned and pinched his nose bridge, thanking his gods that the night was cool and not humid like the previous day. Deciding to take a break from staring at printed papers, the man glanced out of his window to meet the moon, pristine white and sharp at the edges of the crescent. At once he felt peace, but soon was disrupted as rushed knocks came to his door.

"Enter," he said, adjusting the traditional piece of clothing on him as he stood to meet his visitor.

"Shimada-san, terribly sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your work, I'm afraid there is bad news," the servant remained at the foot of his sliding door, head bowed and mouth speaking to him in native tongue.

"Continue, do not waste my time," he snapped, gathering up his documents on his table.

"Yes, it has been reported that Shinozaki-gang activities have been taking place down at various bars in Hanamura, just now a group of foreigners were sighted entering a Shinozaki bar- gunshots have been heard," the servant replied, slowly backing out of the room as his master threw on an outercoat.

"Has the situation been settled? Is it needed for me to make a personal appearance?" Hanzo continued, tone thick with irritation as he followed the servant from his room and out into the chilly night.

"Mostly preferred sir, the victims have been said to be Americans from the Deadlock gang that was scheduled to meet us several days from now,"

Hanzo huffed and pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Gather Yukiko and a few others that are available, the Shinozaki has been a thorn in our side and rarely have they shown their putrid face to us, we must make haste," he ordered, securing his hakama and sword to his waist.

"Yes sir,"

~~

Jesse rolled onto his back, flinching at the sharp pain that brought. It had got to be a new record, beating four heavily armed men with just his fists and gun, Amanda would be proud. He groaned, feeling warm liquid starting to puddle around his abdomen where an unlucky shot buried itself into. He crawled to the bar counter and backed himself against the cool marble, hands shakily pressing against the bullet wound. He laughed to himself, so much for playing hero. 

He let his head loll to the side of his shoulder, eyesight blurring at the edges, dark black spots dancing in front of him as he glanced up to the florescent lights above him. So this is how he goes out, how the great Jesse McCree from the West goes out, help would come soon, but would it come in time? Jesse was about to let his eyelids drop to a close, let the tempting darkness wash over him, wash the pain away, but couldn't as the bar's doors burst open with several suit clothed men entered his field of vision. 

There was one man in the middle that caught his attention, dressed in nothing more than plain traditional garb, raven black hair combed neatly into a tight ponytail. His ears were ringing as his lungs fought to take breath, hearing voices around him muttering "not alive", "dead" and such. 

He urged himself to move, jerk a little to catch the man's attention. It pained him to do so but was the only way for him to remain alive. It seemed only the traditionally dressed man noticed his little head jerk, gently pacing over to him and dropped to a crouch. A face clouded Jesse's view, faint cheekbones and dark brown eyes was all he could see as a finger pressed to his neck. His head was spinning, the man before him placing both hands at the side of his faces and steadying him. Jesse stared at the man's almond eyes, now seeing a well trimmed beard highlighting the sharpness of his jaw. 

The man seemed to inspect Jesse for a moment before shouting something he couldn't understand to the men behind him. Maybe it was the blood loss, making him feel lightheaded and possibly high. The man before him was beautiful, in a way, which was why Jesse couldn't stop but grin at the man as he looked back at him and drawl out a low greeting.

"Howdy pumpkin," was all he said before collapsing into a heap in the stranger man's arms.

 ~~

 


	2. The Rise

" _Bring him back with us, he may still be of use_ ," Hanzo informed Yukiko behind him, receiving a short nod before hearing the American mutter 'howdy pumpkin' to him with battered breath. The scruffy man had then collapsed onto him and took Hanzo much effort to not be pushed down. The man was really bulky beneath the large red scarf that draped around his entire upper body, having at least two men to lift and carry the unconscious stranger out of the bar. Hanzo and Yukiko remained behind as per usual, being the last to do a final sweep and check of the area. Yukiko had called him over to the remaining breathing man who shivered on the cold glass tiled floor, chest rising dangerously slow. When the man glanced up to see Hanzo staring down at him with steely eyes, he shuddered, shoulders visibly shaking. 

With a nod, Yukiko dug her fingers into the man's scalp and jerked his head forcefully back to meet Hanzo's eyes once more, the man whimpering as streaks of scarlet trickled down the side of his face. Whoever this American was, he was no small fry, being able to knock out four of Shinozaki's man would be a miraculous feat even for Hanzo. He frowned, trying to mute the husky voice of the American's words in his head, focusing on the man in front of him instead. He took a step forward, causing the man to squirm in Yukiko's grip as Hanzo squatted to eye level.

" _Why did you and your troupe of monkeys launch an attack on those Americans_?" Hanzo spoke calmly, eyes drifting from the pile of leather jacket corpses and back to the kneeling man in front of him. The man tore his gaze away from Hanzo, refusing to speak. The act of defiance sparked a small fury in him, hand snatching up the man's face, jerking him to properly face him as Hanzo allowed his fingers to dig harshly into the man's skin.

" _Master Shinozaki already knew that those filthy Americans were here for a contract with you_ ," the man spat, despite his shivering body the man still wore that annoying aura of pride for the sake of keeping up appearnace, " _We just wanted to get to know them first before you, no hard feelings right_?" he continued, amusement tinting his tone. Hanzo clicked his tongue, drawing back his sleeve before reaching out for the man's face, crushing his cheeks between his own fingers.

" _Tell me the truth you insolent fool, your master cannot protect you now_ ," Hanzo threatened, poison dripping from his tone. The man squirmed in his grip, harsh breathing coming out from his nose and gaps in his lips, nostrils flaring. Hanzo cringed at the sight but continued to tightened his grip on the man's face, all the while having Yukiko hold the man down.

" _I am the left hand man to Master Shinozaki! He would never leave me to dogs like you-_ " was all the poor Shinozaki man could say before a knee came crashing into his face. His head drooped downwards as Hanzo's knee left his face, blood staining his hakama. But he couldn't be more bothered, to him they've struck gold.  Hanzo pushed himself to his feet and gave himself a moment to think over his current situation. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

" _The moment that man spoke his last words before losing consciousness was all I need to confirm my assumptions, bring him back Yukiko, we still have matters to attend to_ ," he replied to her questioning look, a small smirk playing at his lips. Yukiko returned it, smirk soon turning into a devilish smile.

" _Of course Master Hanzo_ ,"

~~

It had been a blur of events for Jesse after he passed out, waking up once or twice to the dark night sky before everything around him fading to total darkness once more. He had been a total idiot, trying his limits and seeing how he would hold out against those four men, he had been fucking  _insane._  But he decided that it had to be done to allow Amanda a safe route back, besides, he being still alive should be enough evidence that he can survive well on his own against a bunch of angry gangster mob, well at least barely alive.

The adrenaline that suddenly pumped through his whole body gave him a boost of energy when he drew his gun for the first time in days against those thugs, his heart racing in his ears and palms sweating through his worn leather gloves as he pulled back the hammer of Peacekeeper with his thumb, his senses temporarily heightened and movements much quicker and smoother as he squatted down for a forward roll in avoidance of the bullets whizzing past his head. When he finally pulled the trigger and his first victim fell, he never felt so alive.

He knew killing was wrong, getting a thrill from it was even  _worse_. His Ma had repeated to him countless of times to not take after his bum of a father, going around robbing people of their valuables and even injuring them in the process. His heart always lurched whenever he remembered those very words his Ma told him, thinking how much he let her down by joining Deadlock. 

But that was his way of life now, there was no turning back. Unless he was unafraid of death.

The next time he was able to be fully awake, the ground below him was surprisingly soft and lavender scented, his throbbing head from before was now reduced to a soft pin poking at the back of his head. 

Then the panic settled in.

Where the fuck was he. His body ached and he could only see through his left eye- no wonder. When he was fighting those thugs, Jesse didn't have a choice but to use Deadeye to take them all out, the quickest and safest way to rid of his enemies at the price of his right vision for a few hours. 

He had a blanket covering him up to his collarbones, as he glanced about his surroundings, he noticed that he was now in a traditional looking room, a  _traditional Japanese_ looking room. He groaned, trying to knock his head against the pillows or jerk his body up. Yet to no avail, his body remained rigid, except for his toes and a few fingers. The rough fabric of the bandage that held his gauze together irritated his skin, this all was just too frustrating.

Was he captured? Drugged so he couldn't move? Was recovering him from his injuries just a sick ploy to get his guard down before plowing him for information?

Jesse sighed. He was already approaching forty, already in this sort of business for decades yet so easily caught by just one single enemy. He probably passed out after killing those Shinozaki man in the bar and got taken in by the fallen's comrades. Shit, where was Amanda, she was a smart girl, she probably would know where he was now, he'll probably get back-up in just a few hours and he'll be-

"I see you are awake," 

A voice startled him from his train of thought. Painstakingly, Jesse twisted his neck to glance in the direction of the voice. A man, with a sharply trimmed beard and tied up hair sat across him, knees folded beneath him and staring at Jesse like a hawk. He was that guy, that guy in traditional garb who dashed in like his knight in fucking shining armor, bursting through the heavy glass doors and scooping him up and bringing him to safety, all his wounds treated and in a comfortable bed.

The man sat in the darkness, a place where the moonlight never seemed to reach, but just ghosting slightly over his face through the paper thick windows. Faint features begin to paint itself before Jesse, high cheekbones and horribly dangerous eyes tracing his every move. Jesse gulped, he could remember barely what happened before he passed out, him being so obnoxiously flirtatious with the man before him, calling him 'pumpkin' and all. Damn was he going to hell.

But he's too old for this shit, so all he could do was go with the flow.

"My hero, fancy seein' your pretty face here," he replied, drawling out his words that were thick with sleep. The man didn't budge, simply snickered, all the while remaining composed.

"Flattery gets you no where cowman, or should I say Jesse Mccree?" the Japanese man simply said, yet those words carried great impact to him. Panic shot through his chest once more, dropping all pretenses Jesse silently cursed at himself. Of course they would do their research, what was he thinking. Now due to his carelessness his identity is out in the open and all he could do was staying stock-still under the heavy duvet as the man opposite him judged him.

"Who are you?" Jesse growled, face immediately forming a snarl as he struggled to move a muscle. He flinched and groaned as a stabbing pain came to his abdomen amidst his struggle, nearly knocking the wind out of him. This time the man stood and walked over to Jesse, towering over his pliant self and this was when Jesse finally understood how a cornered animal felt.

The man stared down at him with those same fiery eyes, dark brown ovals bearing through his soul, lips set in a small down curve and eyebrows furrowed together, the sides of his head having styled into a pair of wings while the rest of his inky black hair was drawn into a yellow ribbon that danced in the evening breeze. The moonlight illuminated all these, at the same time making the man seem to glow. He had his hands in his sleeves, shoulders squared and jaw set. 

This was no ordinary man.

"My name is Hanzo Shimada, I believe we have scheduled a later appointment this week, but it seems the situation calls it to be pushed forward, so I do hope you are not opposed?" his voice smooth like velvet, eyes now shooting Jesse a questioning look.

Jesse's mouth immediately went dry, not a single word escaping his lips. Shimada.  _Hanzo_  Shimada. Of all people to be captured and interrogated by, it had to be the Shimada clan leader. Though they were soon to be business partners, Jesse didn't know if this was a fight or flight situation, the whole ordeal not sitting well with him.

Hanzo seemed to be pleased with his reaction, a ghost of a smile came and gone as he knelt beside Jesse, eyelashes dark curtains over his eyes as he continued to stare at the helpless man. Jesse gulped and could feel panic build up bit by bit, climbing its way up his back towards his brain.

"What did you do to me," he snarled, feeling his anger growing by the moment as he saw the other man chuckle lowly. 

Hanzo rested his palms flat onto his lap and took in a deep breath, "We did not inject anything harmful into your system Mr. Mccree, that I can assure you, nothing more than a dosage of morphine and succinylcholine, the effects of paralysis would soon wear off. In the meantime, I would greatly appreciate it that you do some thinking on your part on your proposal towards my clan, I believe this contract is crucial to both you and your gang, is it not?" he continued, slowly rising and patted himself down. 

All Jesse could do was watch the Shimada leader pace slowly to the wooden doors of the silent room, seeing the tilt of a head as he said, "As of now, rest Mr. Mccree, you have proven yourself of great worth and it would do no good to damage your body. You will rise at noon tomorrow along with your comrades,"was all he heard before the door slid shut.

~~

 The next time Jesse's eyes peeled open was when sunlight started to stream into his room. He groaned as he rubbed at his crusty eyes with the heel of his palms, pushing his body off the soft mattress. Damn his body hurt like a bitch, there was a large bandage wrapped snugly around his torso, another around his head covering his eye. He carefully undid the bandage on his eye, stroking the skin there gently. He hadn't used Deadeye in a long time, having to activate the skill again would no doubt bring his eye a large strain. Stupid, dumb mistake.

But not as big of a mistake as getting himself stuck in this situation. Jesse could see his room clearer now, sparsely decorated save a few cushions and a short table. The chair pad Shimada sat on the previous night was still there.

"Son ofa' bitch," he cursed, nearly stumbling forward as he stood up. His jeans were now replaced with a pair loosely fitted pants,  _very_ traditional indeed. By the table was a clothing stand, his personal artifacts hanging by its poles, thank the gods his hat was along with it. On the table was a neatly folded pile of clothing, Jesse cautiously walking over to it as he glanced over the note set atop it.

_Do wear the haori for the mornings and whenever you deem fit._

The words were gracefully written, smelling faintly of mint and green tea.

Oddly specific, but he wordlessly slipped the intricately designed  _haori,_ tightening it around his waist as much as he could without wincing, deciding to forgo the inner layers as the heat was already getting to him. Running a hand through his hair, he swiped the glass of water and mouth mints beside the pile of clothing and downed it, nearly emptying the bottle. Finally satisfied with himself, he experimentally slid the wooden doors of his room open.

Outside had been bright, too bright, Jesse having to squint against the light as he exited his quarters. The wooden floor squeaked under his weight, Jesse couldn't help but stop to admire the beauty before him.

He had been living in deserts his whole life, course there were sights there that were equally breathtaking, but waking up to something like this first thing in the morning was really something else. Furthermore, he didn't have time to sightsee back then.

There was a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the courtyard, the tree in its full blossom, pink petals swaying back and forth in sync with the morning breeze, air fresh and cooling. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The sudden voice startled him, his hand immediately flying to his waist. But with an incredulous look from the other man, Jesse all but recalled that his weapon wasn't with him, because why would they, he was in Japan's biggest yakuza clan's castle, of course they wouldn't allow him to carry arms. Of course.

"Ain't the first but sure as hell ain't the last nice thing I'll be seein' in this life. So, where to now, assumin' yer here to 'chauffeur' good ol' me?" Jesse replied, tone taking on a little more annoyance as the man just brushed past him mid sentence. Jesse huffed and reluctantly trailed behind Shimada. 

"You are the first to wake, surprising for a fact that we injected you with twice the normal dosage we would normally administer to others," Shimada started, sharply turning a corner causing Jesse to nearly knock into the pillar.

"Whaddya' mean the  _first_  Shimada," he growled.

"Your  _friends_ decided to look for you after your confrontation with the Shinozaki clan members, though I would have to admit, their sense of deduction and perception would be commendable, being able to trace you all the way to the back alley of Rikimaru, especially that girl, awfully sharp, pity she is already in an affiliation, if not she would be of great use to my cause," maybe it was the way he spoke about Amanda, Jesse clenched his fists to stop himself from throwing a punch at that arrogant man.

"Do not talk about her like that," he warned. He didn't care who this man was, Shimada no Shimada, clan leader or not, no one desereved to speak of Amanda as if she were some item, she crawled her way up the Deadlock gang ranks with her own two hands, who was this man to-

"Speaking of Miss Fletcher, there is something I would like to address to you before we enter the meeting area and await everyone else," Shimada replied coolly instead, sudden halting with Jesse almost knocking into the shorter man. Shimada glanced up to him with a glint in his eyes and god were those eyes dangerous.

"An' whats that Mister  _Shimada_ ," Jesse asked, crossing his arms across his exposed bandaged chest.

"The reason why I decided to bring in your team is because I would wish to discuss with all of you something very crucial to a...plan, in a way that would not only benefit you and your fellow members but to the others within the society as well," the Japanese pausing to take in the confused look the American shot him.

"The role you would be playing in this uprising is mutiny, Mr. Jesse Mccree,"

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh finally out!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys, it's my fuel:D


End file.
